


El Encanto de Louis Weasley

by Chappylandia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Minor Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, mentions of Lily Luna Potter, mentions of Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, mentions of Weasley kids
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chappylandia/pseuds/Chappylandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy a veces lo odia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Encanto de Louis Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre: El encanto de Louis Weasley.  
> Fandom: Harry Potter-Next Gen  
> Personajes: Teddy Lupin/James S. Potter/Louis Weasley/Fred Weasley II  
> Fecha: 27 de noviembre de 2014.  
> También publicado en: sc-chappylandia.tumblr.com

Teddy a veces lo odia, en serio: ver a James sonreírle de forma petulante mientras se aleja hacia el expreso de Hogwarts del brazo de Fred hace que su pecho reviente en rabia y su cabello normalmente azul celeste se ponga negro oscuro en un instante (y debería aprender a controlar más su transformación, en serio, porque esos cambios solo hacen que James suelte una carcajada arrogante, y lo odia).

Desde el momento en que el hijo de su padrino le dijo que le gustaba, le había robado un beso y había corrido a refugiarse al lado de Molly Weasley, Teddy supo que estaba jodido. Un mes, 5 "reuniones" en el cuarto de escobas y los dientes de James marcados en su hombro derecho después, pensó que no le importaba tanto estar jodido.

Por otro lado, Fred era el primo de James y Teddy lo adoraba como adoraba al resto de su familia adoptiva, pero a James siempre le había gustado tocar de mas, y Fred era también el único del grupo al que no parecía importarle que James lo tocara quizás un poco más de lo necesario.

"Estas siendo estúpido" le había dicho Louis cuando finalmente exploto, encerrados en su cuarto "James y Fred no están teniendo sexo incestuoso Ted, tu eres el único incestuoso en esta familia"

"Besaste a Albus en la cena de navidad, eso es bastante incestuoso para mi"

Louis sonrió, canalla. Teddy realmente se sentía culpable al pensar que lo que más extrañaba de su romance con Victoire eran los días que pasaba encerrado hablando con su hermano.

"Albus estaba medio ebrio, peleado con Scorpius y se veía adorable en ese suéter verde"

"Eso no ayuda en nada a tu imagen, Lou"

Un par de risas y 2 botellas de whiskey de fuego después, Teddy aún se siente mal consigo mismo, celoso por la forma en que James se abrazó a la cintura de Fred mientras subían al tren y preocupado por los próximos 3 meses que su casi-novio pasaría en Hogwarts compartiendo habitación con Fred Weasley. Louis comenzaba a sentirse harto de la conversación.

"Sabes que lo hace a propósito ¿cierto?" le dijo antes de abrir la tercera botella de la ronda "James, quiero decir, no es como si realmente hiciera esas cosas con Fred cuando no estas presente"

"Si, eso no ayuda mucho tampoco"

"Quizás" murmuro soñadoramente "deberías hacer lo mismo, pero mi hermana no se prestara a eso, creo que aún no te perdona del todo... aunque a Dominique no le importaría"

"No creo que..." empieza Teddy, pero de pronto Louis tiene esa mirada que hace que le tiemble todo el cuerpo y se calla.

Louis tiene aquella mirada que puso cuando Teddy lo había descubierto en el salón de pociones con el profesor Zabini entre las piernas y que era la misma que había puesto cuando los había encontrado a él y a James detrás del campo de quidditch en casa de su abuela durante el cumpleaños de Lily. Y a Teddy de verdad le gusta esa mirada, de verdad, pero también hace que quiera correr y esconderse donde ni el mismo Merlín pueda encontrarlo para evitar la catástrofe.

"Tengo una idea"

"Louis..." y Teddy teme, porque las ideas de Louis normalmente acaban con alguien herido, todos los adultos enojados y Lily, Hugo y Roxanne dormidos en alguna esquina para proteger su salud mental "Louis no tienes que..."

"Tu déjamelo todo a mi Ted" dice, sonriendo con aquella sonrisa que una vez hizo que Terrance Tomas se vistiera de Draq Queen para bajar a cenar al gran comedor "déjamelo todo a mi"

Y aunque Teddy hubiera querido detenerlo (pero la idea de detenerlo palidecía notoriamente ante su sonrisa y la nueva botella abierta de whiskey), no tuvo la fuerza para decirle que no. Lo cual, por supuesto, había terminado en Teddy recibiendo un beso húmedo y con lengua de parte del hermano menor de su ex-prometida justo en la cara de su cuasi-novio el día que los niños regresaban de Hogwarts para las vacaciones de Navidad.

Y él que había creído que el hecho de que Scorpius viniera a pasar las vacaciones con ellos iba a ser el gran problema de la familia durante el invierno.


End file.
